


Будапешт. Баки

by Dekstroza, WTF_Pochta_2019



Series: Открытка из Венгрии [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Postal, Postcards, Почта
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Первым городом в длинной веренице точек на карте снова оказывается Будапешт...





	Будапешт. Баки

Когда вся история с Таносом заканчивается, и та половина Галактики, которая развеялась после щелчка пальцев безумного титана, вновь возвращается к жизни, Баки делает то, что, по здравому размышлению, должен был сделать давным-давно. Сразу после того, как его вывели из криосна в Ваканде, и до того, как Т’Чалла принёс ему новую руку. Исчезает, сливаясь с многомиллиардным населением земного шара. Это не так сложно, как кажется вначале. Хотя бы в плане финансов. После полной реабилитации и выплаченной военной пенсии за семьдесят лет он легко может позволить себе трансатлантический перелtёт в первом классе. И даже не один раз. Конечно же, по старой привычке он выбирает промо-эконом и летит со множеством пересадок.

Никто не останавливает его. Стив мог бы, но одного взгляда оказывается достаточно, чтобы он отошёл в сторону и не мешал. Они все потеряли слишком многое на этой необъявленной войне, чтобы держать друг друга своими желаниями вопреки необходимости. Но, кажется, Стиву теперь достаточно просто знать, что Баки в порядке и где-то есть, и единственная просьба от него — посылать весточки хоть иногда — действительно не такая уж неподъёмная ноша. Поэтому всё, что остаётся Баки — это закинуть на плечо свой видавший вид рюкзак. Смешно сказать, но на нём та же куртка и та же кепка, которые были в Венгрии. Неудивительно, что первым городом в длинной веренице точек на карте становится именно Будапешт.

Баки ходит по бульвару Андраши, от базилики Святого Иштвана до площади Героев, разглядывая дома и витрины магазинов. Долго стоит перед Домом террора, но всё же проходит мимо, зато, неожиданно для самого себя, покупает билеты на экскурсию в Венгерскую оперу и с удовольствием слушает отрывок из «Тоски», которую репетируют на сцене. После он отправляется в парк Варошлигет и там, соблазнившись трдло, размер которого вполне соответствует аппетитам суперсолдата, глазеет на замок Вайдахуняд. А потом, словно заправский турист, надев специальный чехол на протез, который изготовлен из материала, изобретённого Старком, и полностью имитирует человеческую кожу, до конца дня отмокает в многочисленных бассейнах с минеральной водой, которыми так славится Сечени. Вечером он доезжает по М3 до станции Арань Янош, намереваясь послушать органный концерт в базилике, и ему надо перейти ещё раз дорогу и повернуть направо, когда он видит их.

Странно, что до этого он ни разу не обратил на них внимания, хотя наверняка не единожды проходил мимо книжных магазинов. Прямоугольники из плотной бумаги, глянцевые, яркие, необыкновенно подходящие этому городу и этой стране, захватывают всё его внимание, и в себя он приходит только через полчаса, когда на почте рядом с базиликой выбирает такие же восхитительные красочные марки. Такая потеря контроля должна была бы до смерти напугать его, но почему-то этого не происходит. Маленькие разноцветные штучки, которыми сейчас заняты его руки, творят чудеса.

Когда Баки был сопливым пацаном, о такой красоте даже не приходило в голову мечтать. В тридцать восьмом вышел выпуск «Президенты», и Баки прекрасно помнит восьмицентового серо-зелёного Мартина Ван Бюрена. И розового двухцентового Джона Адамса. И как Нил Форест в тридцатом хвастался полной серией цеппелинов, купленных за четыре с половиной доллара. На эти деньги семья Баки могла жить неделю. Да, Баки помнил всё это. А какого цвета были глаза у младшей сестрёнки — нет.

К Стиву отправляется открытка, на которой парень в зажигательном танце крутит молодую девчонку. Она чем-то неуловимо похожа на Шерон Картер, и Баки надеется, что сопляк поймёт намёк.

Наташе достаётся полосатая зебра. У бывшей русской шпионки сейчас непростое время, и Баки хочется напомнить ей, что любая чёрная полоса всегда сменяется светлой. А если нет — бутылочка Токая вам в помощь.

Смешные плюшевые котята полетят в Ваканду для принцессы Шури. Да, Баки знает, что больше всего она любит технику, но малыши такие милые и так напоминают ему курносую задиру, что он просто не может устоять и хотя бы , чтобы капельку не поддразнить Её Высочество. И немного — девушку-оператора, в изумлённом узнавании распахнувшей глаза, когда Баки уточнял тариф до родины Шури.

Над последней открыткой он сидит особенно долго. Непонятно, почему он вообще решился написать этому человеку. Баки последний, от кого Тони Старк ждёт привет. И тем не менее. Баки так и не извинился за то, что совершил, будучи Зимним Солдатом. Тони просто не дал ему открыть рот в тот единственный раз, когда, после финальной битвы, они остались одни.

Баки не ждёт и не надеется на прощение. Такое не прощают, что бы Стив ни пытался внушить им обоим. С этим можно просто попробовать жить. Они и живут. Оба. Как умеют. Поэтому Баки не станет писать, что ему до сих пор снятся глаза матери Тони. Почему-то только она, хотя жертв у Зимнего было предостаточно. И что во сне под железной рукой всё чаще оказывается горло Тони, и как, захлебываясь слезами, подскакивает на кровати Баки, когда карие глаза закрываются навсегда.

Он не станет писать, как хотел бы, чтобы Тони оказался здесь. Это глупо, но это действительно так. Баки был бы счастлив бродить по Буде и Пеште бок о бок с ним. Даже если они ни разу не коснутся друг друга и не проронят ни слова. На карточке, размером четыре на шесть дюймов, не так уж много места, но Баки не привыкать довольствоваться малым. Тем, что есть. Он пишет, и пишет, и пишет. Стандартные «Привет, как дела?». «Здесь жарко и красиво». «Клубника стоит шестьсот форинтов, виноград — триста, а слив не найти ни за какие деньги». «Тебе бы понравился местный фастфуд». И «ты знал, что Цепной мост, открытый в середине девятнадцатого века, считался самым длинным в мире?». А ещё про легенду о его львах и местную шутку о тоннеле рядом с ним, который якобы сделан для того, чтобы в плохую погоду затаскивать мост в него. Он не пишет то, что действительно хочет сказать, но, как ни странно, когда открытка отправляется в почтовый ящик, Баки становится немножечко легче.

Завтра он уезжает в Краков. Говорят, там красивые места. Говорят, что уличная запеканка размером с руку взрослого мужчины. Говорят, что польские марки и открытки не такие красивые, как венгерские, и найти художественные крайне тяжело. На всякий случай у Баки в рюкзаке есть внутренний карман с твёрдыми вставками, в котором рядом с паспортом лежит набор открыток про дракона. Алая с золотом броня. Умные карие глаза. Чуткие передние лапы. Тони может выкинуть эти глупые подношения, они могут вовсе не дойти — уж Баки-то знает, как ненадёжен такой вид связи, но впереди много городов и стран. И открыток, и марок, и слов. Главное, чтобы почта не подвела.

**Author's Note:**

> Вся информация по маркам взята из открытых источников в Интернете.


End file.
